


【弓枪】关于Lancer变小了的那些事

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: 只是一场儿童节的闹剧罢了。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	【弓枪】关于Lancer变小了的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> ·是给裸者老师的本子的Guest解禁，大概也许确实是沙雕文（？）  
> ·Lancer Mini化注意

1\.   
远坂邸六月的第一个早晨，始于持续了整整一分钟都没有停过的门铃声。  
“谁啊……”  
头一次在这种时间被闹钟和电话铃声之外的声音吵醒，远坂凛完全没有心理准备，简单梳了梳头发，就穿着睡衣踩着拖鞋走下楼梯。Archer似乎一大早就在忙活，她没有看见他的身影，只是听见了厨房里刀与砧板接触的规律的声响，以及正在被煮沸的水发出的声音。  
大概是他脱不开身，所以才没有去开门吧。话说回来从者不需要睡眠真是令人羡慕……她这么想着，一边揉着眼睛打着哈欠一边走到了门前。然而当她打开宅邸大门的时候，却意外地发现门外什么人都没有，只是有个通体漆黑的包裹被放在了那里。  
自己好像没和人结过仇，应该不是炸弹之类的东西。但是最近也没有订购任何商品，而且快递的包装大概也不会这样简单粗暴。到底是谁送来的呢……这么想着的时候，她看到在包裹的底下还压着一封信，信封上隐约能看见收信人那里写着自己的名字。于是她拿起信，拆开并阅读起来。  
「致远坂凛：  
贵安。我不太擅长日语的书信格式，所以不得不用故乡的语言来写，希望想说的事情可以传达得到。  
包裹里是Lancer，没错，货真价实的从者。或许你会惊讶于为什么这个包裹只有这么小，对具体情况的说明如下。  
昨天傍晚开始我就感觉到属于Lancer的魔力气息十分微弱，但是无论如何也找不到他，而晚上他也没有回到教会。我觉得或许他只是出去搭帐篷住了，所以并没有太在意，结果今天早晨吉尔伽美什来找我，手里还拎着一个被缩小了十几倍的、还长出了犬耳和尾巴的Lancer，该说还真是符合狗的设定吗。但是没过一会儿Lancer就从吉尔伽美什的手里奋力逃脱，并且挥舞着和他一样被变小的枪试图在教会的院子里大搞破坏。当然，没能成功。不过或许是因为变小了，他的敏捷程度反而增加了，天之锁都没能锁住他，最后我用上了圣骸布才把他制服。  
之后我们问了他一些事情，得出的结论是他在变小的同时失去了大部分与第五次圣杯战争相关的记忆，唯二记得的人只有先父言峰绮礼以及巴泽特，能想起来的事也都发生在正式开战之前那次御主变更前后。据吉尔伽美什说，他在教会的屋顶上找到Lancer时，那家伙还在嚷着‘言峰那家伙在哪老子要和他拼命’之类的话。但当我告诉他先父已经亡故的时候，他意外地沉默了一下，然后“啧”了一声。  
然后就是关于为什么要把他送到你这里的问题。我今天还要接待来教会告解的信者，吉尔伽美什也有事，没法照看他。况且他现在无法灵体化，呆在教会里只会引起麻烦。他自己似乎也意识到了变小这件事，我本来想送他去巴泽特那里，但是他光是听到‘巴泽特’这个名字就开始拼命挣扎，或许是怕自己在她面前丢人？吉尔伽美什说你的Archer和他比较熟悉，或许可以帮上忙，我想了想好像也无所谓，于是就把他打包送到这里来了。虽然没有用圣骸布束缚住，不过他之前似乎因为精疲力尽睡着了，而且他和他的枪都被弱化了，不会对你们造成威胁，所以还请放心拆开包裹。  
在他恢复原本的形态之前我不会让他回来，所以他大概要住在你那里一段时间了。至于要求之类的倒也没什么特别的，只要别一不小心让他死掉就好。  
那么就这样。祝你愉快。  
卡莲·奥尔黛西亚」  
信是用意大利语写的，凛靠着知识储备才勉强读懂。她将信叠好收回信封里，再次观察那个包裹：那里面似乎的确有动静，好像隐约还传来轻微的呼吸声。  
虽然感到十分无可奈何，但把包裹扔在这里也不太好……这么想着她把包裹拿到屋内，然后关上了门。  
“Archer？”她向着厨房的方向喊。  
“怎么了，凛？”Archer从厨房探出半个身子。  
“我们好像……遇到了一点麻烦。”  
远坂凛说着，举起手中的包裹。  
  
2.  
“凛，所以你说的麻烦是指这个？”Archer问。  
现在凛正坐在客厅的沙发上，Archer站在一旁，包裹的外包装被拆开扔进垃圾桶，里面的内容物被放在桌子上——那是与卡莲在信中描述的一模一样的，被缩小了十几倍的、几乎只有普通人手掌大小的“Lancer”。他被从包裹里拿出来的时候仍然闭着眼睛呼呼大睡，耳朵和尾巴也没什么动作，看上去像个精致的魔术人偶。不知道为什么，一瞬间凛居然觉得这家伙有点可爱——然后她迅速地摇头，驱散了脑海中奇怪的想法。不幸中的万幸是，凛在检查这个小号从者的时候，发现他体内的魔力虽然流动异常，但是并没有由于被切断供给而减少的迹象。这该说是那个女人的仁慈吗？  
“是啊，”凛叹了口气，“而且卡莲，不，是那个年幼的吉尔伽美什指名道姓说你可以处理这种状况……到底是怎么回事，给我解释清楚啊。”  
“……真的没什么，凛，只是时常会碰面而已，我建议你不要想到奇怪的地方去，”那位英雄王还真是会给人找事做。这样的想法一瞬间闪现在Archer的脑海，但是他并没有说出来，“而且既然他失去了圣杯战争相关的记忆，大概也不认识你我了吧。现在最重要的事情是把他叫醒，然后让他熟悉周围的环境。”  
“我可没有想到奇怪的地方去哦？倒是你……”凛看向Archer，打量着他的神情，但是没能在他脸上找到任何破绽，“算了，说得也是，”她点点头，然后伸出一根手指，轻轻戳向“Lancer”——暂且称之为迷你Lancer的脸颊。  
“唔……”  
迷你Lancer翻了个身，依旧沉沉地睡着，脸上的表情也十分放松，不过耳朵倒是动了一下。  
远坂凛再次伸出手指戳戳。  
“……！”  
这一次迷你Lancer整个人抖了一下，然后睁开了眼睛，那双红色的兽瞳现在看上去就像是一对小小的、深红色的宝石。他的眼神最开始有些迷茫，但似乎很快就反应过来一般，变得十分警觉，甚至整个人翻身爬了起来，幻化出长枪握在了手里——虽然那杆长枪此刻只有串关东煮的竹签那般大小，而且据卡莲的信中所说，这把迷你Gáe Bolg目前好像并没有什么威力。  
“这是什么地方？你们是谁？”迷你Lancer开口，声线似乎也随着体型的缩小而变细了。  
“那个，你先别激动，你是Lancer对吧——”或许是惊讶于迷你Lancer的举动，凛愣了一秒才回复，但她的话还未完全说出口，就又被打断了。  
“你知道我的职阶？”赤色的枪尖一转对准了她，“你究竟是谁？！”  
“都说了别激动了啊……”凛小声嘟囔着，然后清了清嗓子，在下一句恢复正常音量，“我的名字是远坂凛，是一名御主，称呼什么的随意就好。至于旁边这位，是我的从者，你可以叫他Arch……等一下，你要做什么？”  
说时迟那时快，凛还没介绍完，就看见迷你Lancer一个箭步蹿出去，跳到Archer的手背上，用枪尖戳向Archer的手指；接着他又沿着Archer的手臂爬到肩膀上，站在了Archer的肩头。  
“你的从者，让我有很不爽的感觉。”迷你Lancer的神情冷漠，说着便挥舞长枪在Archer头上一顿乱戳，但是Archer本人完全不为所动——除了发型好像乱了点。  
“Archer？”凛不由得惊呼出声，“没事吧？”  
“没事的，凛，”Archer理了理头发，把迷你Lancer从肩膀上拎下来放回茶几上面，“只是被牙签戳的程度而已，并不要紧。”而迷你Lancer似乎也明白了自己的行动没有任何意义，虽然把枪放下了，但整个人看上去还是有些气鼓鼓的。  
“我为什么会在这里？”他有些闷闷地问，“还有那个叫Archer的，别以为我看不出来你在憋笑。”  
“呃……”总不能把真实的情况告诉他吧，凛这样想着，“是有人拜托我们照顾你，所以才送你到这里来。”  
“我真的没有想笑你，Lancer。”只是这样的确有些可爱——Archer别过头去，在心里加了一句。  
“那你为什么要把脸转到那边去，果然还是想笑吧你这家伙！”

3.  
暂时安顿好迷你Lancer、让他乖乖坐在沙发上已经是半个小时之后的事情。这之后不久Archer把早餐做好了，但是凛吃到一半，就突兀地放下餐具。  
“糟糕了糟糕了！”凛抬头看了看表，一脸焦急，“居然已经快九点了，昨天约好了九点和樱在公园见面，再这样下去要来不及了……”  
“凛，虽然好好吃饭也很重要……”Archer看着桌上剩余的食物叹了口气，“但实在赶时间的话就快去吧，不用在意这些，我来处理就好。话说回来，这次的行程好像有些突然？”  
“这个嘛……”凛似乎有些纠结地对着手指，“本来是昨晚和樱约好的，但是睡得太早了忘记和你说，今早又发生了这么多事，我一时间就没想起来，啊啊，真是的……”  
“原来如此，现在我了解了，”不知为何，Archer总觉得凛的表情也有些不自然，“玩得开心。该带的备品都准备好了吗？”

“那么我先走了，Archer，”凛把包斜挎在身上，站在门边冲Archer挥手，“对了，我们今天估计会回来得晚一点，所以照顾Lancer的事情也要拜托你了！”像是突然想起什么似的，她又补充了一句，然后才小跑着离开宅子。  
“……”  
好像在不知不觉中被迫接手了什么棘手的活计，Archer想。但是这本来也是那位年幼的英雄王指派自己要做的工作，某种意义上讲大概也没办法拒绝——虽然他有那么一瞬间确实想过把迷你Lancer扔出宅邸，但是如果真的放任不管的话，恐怕又会发生更糟糕的事情……还是算了。  
总之，只要在这段时间里照看好这家伙，耐心等待他变回原来的样子就可以了吧。似乎并不是很难……这么想着的时候，Archer听到了某种危险的、粗糙的摩擦声——然后他转过身，眼疾手快地接住了被迷你Gáe Bolg戳得滑向茶几边缘、差一丁点儿就要掉下去的、因为刚才过于忙碌而没能及时收起来的一只茶杯。好在茶几下面铺了地毯，否则那茶杯怕是要摔个粉碎。  
“你在干什么！”他看向站在茶几上的罪魁祸首，试图厉声呵止对方。  
“？”然而迷你Lancer只是歪着头、一脸无辜地看他，仿佛根本意识不到自己刚才差点惹出的祸端，又似乎是在故意无视他。  
接下来的几分钟内，Archer看着迷你Lancer又从茶几上跑到附近的椅背上，紧接着跃到椅子后面的柜台上，把放在那里的高脚杯戳得东倒西歪；在这之后遭殃的是书架上码得整整齐齐的书，以及最顶层的摆件和一旁的花盆。迷你Lancer拿着枪，好奇地对他视野内的每一个物件戳上几下。虽然大多数物品都因为自身重量的原因而没有遭遇什么危险，但摆件还是被戳倒了一个，在书架的边缘摇摇欲坠，幸好Archer及时将它扶正，才让它避免了摔下去的悲惨命运。  
“给我适可而止，Lancer！再这样胡闹我就把你送回教会。”  
在迷你Lancer踏进厨房的前一秒，Archer头上青筋暴起，终于忍无可忍地喊了出来——要不是凛的魔术工房上了锁，恐怕那家伙也迟早会冲进去闯祸吧，他想。  
听到“教会”两个字的迷你Lancer似乎愣了一下。很好，就是现在——Archer一个箭步冲过去试图抓住他，反应过来的Lancer想要逃跑，但是却晚了一步：他被Archer揪着领子拎起来放到手掌心里，接着看见面前的人动了动嘴唇，然后他身上的衣服就从蓝色的战斗装束变成了与体型相符合的、小小的白色T恤和专门给尾巴留了个洞的黑色长裤。  
“……你对我做了什么？”迷你Lancer低头自视，然后又抬起头，疑惑而警觉地望向Archer。  
“只是给你换一套更方便出去的衣服而已，”Archer一边回复一边将他放下，把他竹签大小的枪收进衣兜，这一次迷你Lancer没有再逃开，“你的武器就暂时交由我来保管。过一会儿我们出门，去找找把你变回来的方法。”  
——再放任迷你Lancer胡闹的话，晚上回来凛大概就要拿他问罪了。  
“变回来？”Lancer被Archer放在肩头上坐着，Archer推开大门的时候他看上去还满脑子问号，“我以前......难道不是这个样子的吗？”

4.  
柳洞寺。  
“虽然大概可以猜到你们是因为什么来找我，”紫发的女性从者仔细端详过迷你Lancer后才开口，或许是因为被陌生人注视，Archer看得出小小的从者有些浑身不自在，“但这个样子的Lancer，还真是让人没法讨厌起来啊。”  
“别看他这样，他刚才还把我的Master的住处弄得一团糟。”Archer说。  
“从外形可看不出来有这么恶劣……”听着Caster说话的时候，感受到一股谜之视线的Archer转过头，然后发现坐在旁边矮柜上的迷你Lancer瞪了他一眼，而放在他衣兜里的枪似乎也跟着动了动。  
“所以对于这种状况，你有什么好的解决办法吗，Caster？”Archer问。此时他们正面对面坐着，迷你Lancer则站起身，在矮柜上优哉游哉地散步，时不时坐下来，让双腿垂在柜子边缘摇晃。这之前两人刚到的时候，山门前的Assassin告诉他们这位来自神代的女魔术师正在厨房准备午饭，因此他们又在寺内多等了半个小时才正式见到她，还顺带尝了尝她做的滚煮芋头——这口味的做法一尝就知道多半是出自于那个不成熟的自己之手，他想。  
“你希望我回答些什么呢？”Caster微笑，“从刚才的探查中能得出的结论是他身上有某种来自神代的灵药的气息，导致他变小的应该就是这东西了。至于失忆这点，很有可能是药物的副作用，但因为没有见到药物本身，所以我也不能完全确定。”  
“有解药吗？”他有些急切地追问。  
“如果没法找出让他喝下这药的人的话，自然也是无法找出解药的，”Caster说，“虽然可以按照症状配制对症的灵药，但是因为没有那种药物的样本，所以这么做并不一定能够保证达到完美解决的效果，即使这样也可以吗？”  
“不能完美解决是指？”  
“只是身体恢复正常大小的时间可能会比预计的要晚上一些，或者暂时无法找回全部的记忆这种程度而已，”Caster看向Archer，“带他去熟悉的地方、做熟悉的事，或者去见熟悉的人，都有助于加快记忆的恢复，至于前者，就只是时间问题了。”  
“原来如此，”Archer点头，示意自己已经记下，“那么现在可以开始配制灵药了吗，Caster？”  
“先别急，”紫发的从者脸上浮现出神秘的笑容，“我可没说过要白白帮你们的忙哦？”  
“作为代价，你想要什么？”他沉思了几秒后才抬起头，“如果能尽快解决这件事的话，只要在我力所能及的范围内，你都可以提要求。”  
“你很擅长烹饪，对吧？”下一秒，Archer看着Caster不知道从哪里拿出了一张清单，上面列出了至少十几道菜肴的名字，“之前和宗一郎大人去咖啡厅的时候，我看到你在那里帮厨来着。最近我一直在练习做地道的日式菜肴，但只是看食谱的话还是很难理解，所以可以请你指导我一下这些菜的做法吗？”  
“……”  
不知道该对这样的要求作出什么样的回答，他一时间竟有些发怔。  
“如果你不同意的话，”Caster话锋一转，“那我就只好去找那小子了……”  
“等一下，”莫名地，他觉得这个场景有点似曾相识，“我答应你。”  
总觉得自己好像在不经意间被人抓住了什么弱点一样——那之后，反应过来的Archer在心里想着，不由得看了迷你Lancer一眼——毕竟上一个而且也是第一个想到对自己说这种话的人就是他。然而遗憾的是，罪魁祸首并没有看懂他复杂的眼神和表情。

之后一切都按部就班地进行。虽然有些远，但最终Caster学习厨艺的地方还是定在了远坂邸，每周去一次。而作为交换，Archer这边也得到了Caster试着调配的解药。调配期间迷你Lancer还试图跳上Caster的肩头去触碰对方的耳尖，结果也显而易见：他被一个咒语束缚住，并且接着就被轰了下去。要不是Archer及时接住了他，他大概已经以倒栽葱的姿势摔进地板里了。不知道是出于对迷你Lancer现在身形的考虑还是其他原因，Caster在配药的时候似乎特意提升了药物的浓度，即使只服用少量也可以达到和喝完正常用量的药相同的效果。而或许也是因为这一点，迷你Lancer把药喝下去的时候，Archer觉得对方整张脸都皱起来了。  
“药物最晚大概明天上午之前就会开始起效，”两人将要离开的时候，Caster站在门口目送他们，“不过具体在什么时间可无法推测，这个是因人而异的。对了，我去远坂邸的话，小姑娘应该不会对我感到反感吧？”  
“……我会向她说明的，应该没问题。”Archer扶着额头回答道。  
“那就太好了，”Caster说着，“虽然不太明白为什么你对Lancer的事这么上心……不过这也与我没什么关系。啊，以及，重要之人采取的行动，说不定也可以带来意想不到的效果哦。”  
“我知道了，”他说，“不管怎么说还是非常感谢，Caster。”  
“不必客气，这对魔术师来说可是小事一桩哦？”

之后两人向女性从者道别，离开了柳洞寺。但是Caster却站在门口，久久没有离去。  
“……如果能把那种药的改良版用在她身上……呵呵~”  
Caster的低语消失在晚风中。与此同时，卫宫邸内，正在看电视的金发小个子剑士突然打了个喷嚏。  
“怎么了，Saber？”听到声音的卫宫士郎拿着条薄毯走出房间。从者也会感冒吗？他想。  
“没事……”Saber困惑地摇头，“不过，总觉得好像有人在叫我……？”

5.  
下山的时候已经是下午了。然而Archer并没有直接回远坂邸，而是参照Caster的建议，带着迷你Lancer去所谓“熟悉的地方”逛逛。从花店到咖啡厅，从商店街的鱼摊再到交手过的地点，Archer都领着迷你Lancer去过了。但是每当Archer询问迷你Lancer是否能想起什么的时候，对方一律都回以摇头的动作，以及迷茫的神情。  
今天的最后一站是冬木市的港口。他们到达的时候已经接近傍晚，周围没什么人，不远处的船坞里停着几艘空闲的船只，有几只海鸟从天空的一角飞过。  
“这里是……港口？”迷你Lancer开口。听上去圣杯赋予的现代知识还根深蒂固地留存在他的脑袋里，Archer想。  
“是的，”Archer接过话头，“你之前经常在这里钓鱼。”  
听到“钓鱼”一词的时候，迷你Lancer的眼睛似乎亮了一下。  
“如何，有没有想起些什么？”Archer问。  
“……没有，”迷你Lancer摇了摇头，兽耳和身后的尾巴也耷拉下来，“如果不是你刚才提到，我都不知道原来我还有这样的爱好。”  
“你当然有，”Archer说，“你以前可是这里的常客，除了前几个地方，你来得最多的就是这里。有一次我和吉尔伽美什也碰巧在这边……你对这件事还有印象吗？”  
他想起对方当时气急败坏却又无可奈何的表情，并且期待着对方也能想起某些东西。但是迷你Lancer只是困惑地望着他，然后再一次摇头。  
“……算了，”他转过身去，背对着风平浪静的海面，“我们回去吧，Lancer。”

最后这次额外的出行还是以没有达成任何目的的结果而告终。之后他们回到了远坂邸，Archer开始着手准备晚饭，还在这期间抓住了一只试图在他品尝菜肴的味道时趴在他肩上打算偷吃的迷你Lancer。过了一个小时左右，凛也从外面回来了，而Archer刚好把菜端上桌。饭后Archer向凛汇报了今天的情况，但似乎是因为在外面玩了一天，有些累了，她听得有些心不在焉，只是说了一句“看来Lancer还真的要在这里住上一些日子啊……”，随后就去洗澡了。在那之后不久，她的房间就熄了灯。  
完成晚间的清扫时，墙上的时钟指针已经快要指向十一点。收拾好工具之后，Archer关掉了客厅的灯，整座宅邸从此刻开始彻底沉入夜幕。他在夜色里向着某间客房走去——虽然从者实际上并不需要睡眠和个人空间，但凛还是给他安排了房间。  
他打开门，走到床前，刚要着手整理床铺，就一眼在枕头上发现了熟悉的蓝毛脑袋。  
“Lancer，你怎么……”  
他愣了一秒，然后想起来之前打扫完毕的时候，自己似乎忘记了关上房间的门，而对方也就是在那个时间点附近不见了踪影——看样子迷你Lancer已经在这里呆了很久了。  
“原来这里是你的房间，”迷你Lancer从枕头上坐起来望着他，即便被缩小了不少，那双红色的眸子在黑夜里还是十分显眼，“还真是不凑巧。”  
“看样子你是不想呆在这里，”他说，“那为什么你还要霸占我的枕头？”  
“……不关你事。”迷你Lancer说着，重新躺了回去。他身上的投影已经解除了，现在穿的仍然是那身由魔力构成的蓝色紧身衣。  
他叹了口气，解除武装，投影了一套家居服爬上了床。  
“让一让，Lancer，”他有些无奈，“我要是在现在这个位置躺下去的话，你可能会直接回英灵座的。”  
然而迷你Lancer依旧躺在那里不为所动。真是拿这家伙没办法——他这么想着，只能枕着枕头的边缘躺下，把枕头的另一半留给对方。  
最开始的一段时间内谁都没有说话，偌大的房间内就这样保持着静默，直到迷你Lancer的声音先一步响起——Archer差点以为他已经陷入像今早刚见面时那样的熟睡状态了。  
莫名其妙地，他们有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。从早晨初见时候的事，到这一天在各处游历的经历，甚至还有对方看待他的态度的转变，都在这场小规模的聊天中一一被提及。  
“真是奇怪，”迷你Lancer望向他的眼神里带着些许疑惑，“明明我完全看不惯你，但是之前和你一起行动的时候，又莫名其妙觉得你这家伙可以信任……搞不懂啊。”  
听到这话的Archer怔了三秒，哑然失笑。  
“笑什么笑，要不是我的枪不好用了，肯定能在一开始就和你分出个胜负……”迷你Lancer咬牙切齿地嘀咕着。  
“如果还有机会和你战斗的话，我随时奉陪，”他说，“不过，能说出这种话的你可真不像是你啊，Lancer。”  
“什么意思？不像原本的那个我吗？”迷你Lancer似乎被他这句话吸引了注意力，眨了眨眼睛望向他，“说起来我还没问过你呢，你觉得我和原本的我哪个更好？如果我只是失忆而没有变得这么小，你又会怎么处置我？”  
然而Archer只是微微笑着，不置可否。  
“倒是把话说清楚啊，你这混蛋……！”

6.  
之后他们之间就再没有什么像样的对话了。不知是因为这样的形态更容易受到药物作用的影响，还是因为这一天下来精力已经被消耗得差不多了，迷你Lancer打着哈欠说自己有些困了，Archer还没来得及回话，余光就瞥见对方头一歪重新睡了过去，不多时他耳边便传来轻且均匀的呼吸声。  
这家伙入睡得还真快。默默在心底感叹一句，Archer支起上半身，撑着脸望向对方。迷你Lancer似乎很喜欢客房配备的柔软枕头，此刻整个身体蜷缩着睡在上面，像是某种小动物。他忍不住伸出手，摸了摸对方的兽耳。似乎感受到了异样的触碰，迷你Lancer在梦中嘟哝了一句什么，那只耳朵微微抖动了一下，与他的指尖再次相碰，但是并没有躲开他的手指。  
他凝视着对方的睡颜，再次回想起这一天的经历：从早晨于对方而言的初次见面，到对方在远坂邸胡闹被他抓住，到他带着对方去寻求解除这种异常状态的办法，再到他们在外奔波试图寻回对方记忆的整个下午，最后是晚上回到据点之后对方与他的互动，以及发生在刚才的对话。随后他想起了一些久远的事情：很久以前与对方相遇并险些被杀死两次的事情、很久以后以从者的身份初次与对方交手的事情、在那时候投影出Rho Aias挡下对方宝具的事情、圣杯战争结束之后被卷入四日循环的事情，以及在一切都结束后不知为何留在了现世，并接受现实在这里生活下去的事情。  
是从什么时候开始逐渐走近，又是怎么变得熟络起来的呢。具体过程他无法详尽地复述，但迄今为止经历众多，沉淀于心中的情感却始终有那么一样，未曾被瓦解，也不会动摇。而正是因为那份感情的存在，他在回答对方问题的时候才会感到犹疑和难以启齿，最后不得不用表面上的不置可否来掩饰过去——既无法割舍，也无法选择，即使对方并非现在这样可被称之为“可爱”的形态，自己对他的态度也会始终如一——因为于他而言，无论对方变成什么样子，在他心中占据的地位都是相同的。  
想到这里他暂时将自己从繁杂的思绪中抽出，望向对面墙上的挂钟。指针即将指向十二点，新的一天即将到来。然后，他突然想起之前Caster说过的事情——重要之人采取的行动，可能会带来意想不到的效果。虽然并不知道所谓“意想不到的效果”究竟会表现为什么，但或许是被先前的思绪影响，莫名地，他觉得这值得一试。  
距离十二点还有不到三十秒。一旁的迷你Lancer似乎已经睡得很熟了，就连Archer俯下身凑近他也没有察觉。  
Archer低下头，闭上眼，将唇片缓慢地贴近迷你Lancer的额头，像世界对着它的爱人，揭下它浩瀚的面具*。与此同时，厅堂内的摆钟敲响了第一下，随后是第二下、第三下……直到第十二下。  
——晚安，我的小小的爱人。  
他在心中默念着，然后在对方的额上印下一个极轻的吻。  
虽然这副模样也很可爱，但果然还是赶快变回来会比较好啊……

就在这个想法刚刚完整地冒出来的时候，唇片下方的触感忽然消失了。紧接着，令他感到更为熟悉的气息开始在身边萦绕。Archer先一步睁开眼，然后在身旁看到了某个同样熟悉的身影——原本的Lancer此刻正好好地躺在他身旁的位置，没有兽耳，也没有尾巴，就是原原本本的那个他。对方看上去仍然处于熟睡之中，被放在房间一角的置物柜上的小型长枪也不见了，看样子是随着主人状态的恢复而自行隐藏了起来。  
时钟的指针已经走过十二点，昨天发生的一切都如同一场幻梦，就这样突兀地消散了，而莫名其妙分出岔路的生活似乎也已经重回正轨。  
“唔……嗯？”  
正当他还沉浸在惊讶之中、想要确认这的确是真切发生着的事情的时候，身边的人忽然发出了模糊的呓语，赤色的眸子在眨了眨之后缓缓睁开；Lancer的眼神逐渐由迷离变得清亮，他看着对方慢慢转头，打量着周围的一切。  
“这里是......我为什么……等下，Archer？！你怎么在这……”  
似乎是思维尚且不太清晰，Lancer自言自语着什么，然后在看到Archer的时候差点直接从床上弹起来。  
“这里是远坂邸，”Archer压低了声音，同时对着对方做了个噤声的手势，“以及，欢迎回来，Lancer。如果你能想起来之前都发生了些什么的话，那可就帮了大忙了。”  
“之前？”Lancer小声嘀咕着，“我之前明明在港口钓鱼，觉得渴了就喝了一口放在旁边的水，再然后就突然觉得很困，然后就……啊。”  
说话的声音戛然而止。接着Archer看着Lancer反射性地捂住了嘴，整张脸上的表情如同直接宕机了一般。不知道过去了多久，Lancer的动作终于发生了变化：他整个人缓慢地转过身去背对着Archer，捂在嘴上的手似乎也变成了可以埋进整张脸的姿势。  
“吉尔伽美什那家伙之前来过一次，他肯定对那瓶水做了什么……”从手掌的缝隙间，传出了Lancer几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的声音。  
“你都想起来了？”Archer悠悠开口。事情果然与那位英雄王有关——不知为何，他竟丝毫都没有感到意外。  
“给我忘掉昨天的事，Archer，”Lancer终于把手从脸上放了下来，但是整个人依然没有转过来，“敢再提一个字的话，我就直接送你回英灵座。”  
果然还是老样子……是他喜欢的样子。这么想着的时候又联想到昨天发生的事，Archer的嘴角忍不住微微上扬起来。  
“喂，你到底听见没有，倒是回个话啊。”  
没有得到对方的答复，Lancer不得不再次开口。然而在等到回答之前，先行到来的是一双环上他腰间的手——然后他发现自己被Archer圈进了怀中。  
“你干什么，”他有些不情愿地想要挣脱，但不知为何却挣不出那个怀抱，“这是在大小姐家里……”  
“我改变主意了，”接着耳畔传来对方的低语，连同温热的气息一起扑在他的耳侧，“果然还是小一点比较可爱。”  
“哈？脑子有毛病吧你这家伙……唔……”说这话的时候，他没注意到自己的脸也已经悄悄地烧了起来。  
“小声点，”Archer腾出一只手来捂住他的嘴，“会吵到凛睡觉的。”

7.  
第二天早晨凛看见这么快就恢复正常的Lancer感到十分惊讶，但询问Archer得出的结论只是“Caster配制的解药很好地发挥了效果”。至于其他的事情，Archer没有说，凛也就没有继续问下去。不过至于她和樱昨天并不只是停留在公园，还去逛了街，又刚好在路过商店街的时候看见了Archer他们这件事，凛也一样没有告诉Archer。  
之后Lancer回到了教会，随后不久凛和Archer也拜访了教会，但是无论凛如何追问，卡莲本人都仍然对此事秉持着“该说的都已经说了，剩下的属于无可奉告的部分”的态度，没有回答相关的任何问题。  
吉尔伽美什倒是表示对这件事负责，但是他和Lancer的说辞之间却有着出入——“Lancer那家伙啊，说不定是之前走得太急，把我装在普通瓶子里的灵药拿去喝掉了也说不定哦？”  
所以为什么会把灵药放在那种容器里也是个问题吧。Archer扶着额头，强忍住了自己吐槽这一点的欲望。  
离开的时候他们没有看见Lancer，大概是又去打工了。这样就好，Archer这样想着，松了口气。  
一切都已经回到它们应有的样子——至于昨天的一切，就当作是儿童节的一场闹剧吧。

*：化用自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》第3首，郑振铎译本：“世界对着它的爱人，把它浩瀚的面具揭下了。它变小了，小如一首歌，小如一回永恒的接吻。”


End file.
